Kingdom Hearts: Black and White
by ChaosComposer
Summary: This fan fic is basically a partial KH2 and Alternate Universe mixed. A new world has been made and it could bring more destruction than all of the other's have.
1. The Melancholy Chain Reaction

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts franchise or its characters or the FF characters...I wish i did...However many other characters belong to me. Enjoy and R&R plz.. This is my first fan fic.

**Chapter 1: A Melancholy Chain Reaction **

_Where am I, why is he here? I want to know. No, I need to know. Someone tell me! What are you doing! Don't come closer, ahhh!_

Sora woke up with a frightened look on his face. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the hotel room he was staying in while in Traverse Town. Riku had gone out to talk to Leon and to find out ifany new evil had sprouted, and it was hoped that it wasn't. Kairi was deeply sleeping in the bed that was close to a window, where they could monitor the outside heartless and nobody activity of the second district. Sora opened the door and headed through the alleyway that leads to the first district.

Riku, as Sora walked toward the door of the Second District entrance, stumbled through and found himself being chased by Sephiroth and a great number of nobodies and heartless. Leon jumped off a ledge with cloud following right behind. Leon turned to Sora and Riku and said:

"Sora, go get Kairi and make a run to the Gummi Ship."

"Are you gonna be okay here with Cloud" asked Sora in an anxious tone,

"Sora they'll be fine, lemme' go get the Gummi Ship prepped and then we need to make a quick get away" Riku quickly explained

Leon made the Gunblade appear and the fight was on. Sora struggled and tried to manage his way through but was almost completely bombarded. Riku slashed through them with the Way to the Dawn and motioned Sora to hurry. As Sora flew up the stairs he heard a scream coming from the hotel room. He quickly trampled into the room and found not only Kairi but Namine was there too.

"Namine, Kairi, move out of the way!" Sora said holding his hand out.

"Sora, I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Namine said fearfully.

"Don't worry about it just move and when I break the window jump out." Sora exclaimed

Kairi dragged Namine out of the way and stood by as the heartless kept moving in on them. Sora used firaga and blew the window to pieces. As he motioned them out, a bloody Sephiroth came in busting down the door. Sora turned his head with a look of anger on his face and used Reflect and Aeroga to give him some protection. He then jumped out of the window and swung the Kingdom Key around hitting the nobodies and heartless. He saw a Leon and Cloud struggling to open the door for them as Sephiroth was right behind them Namine and Kairi squeezed through with the help of Riku who was rushing them. Sora barely managed to get out of the second district by running as fast as he could with a huge lunge by his keyblade from behind.

Sora stood panting and breathing hardly with Riku looking down at him. He looked at Riku and said:

"What is Sephiroth doing here and with heartless?"

"Leon, Cloud, and I had talked with the king this morning and we have figured out the damned Organization is planning a way to bring back thesupposedly deceasedmembers back from thier current states." Riku said with discontent.

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier Sora! I heard from Axel, before he saved you,that by using Marluxia's old scythe and the others' weapons to track down the current nobody forms they possess, they could bring them back to their human-like forms." Namine said with great disappointment.

"They weren't completely destroyed?" Kairi asked

"No, remnants were left of them in Castle Oblivion." Namine replied.

"Enough to put them back together I guess." Riku stubbornly remarked. "But that's not even the least of our worries."

"Whadda you mean by that?" Sora asked with a not very surprised look.

"Another world has been created. Two more keyblades have been made. They are the brother keyblades, the Black and White Kingdom Keys." Riku informed.

"So then, were gonna have a lot more company." Sora said with a makeshift smile.

"That's just the beginning of the bad news...Xehanort was not completly destroyed." Namine said in fear.

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"When he recieved some of his powers from Kingdom Hearts, an uncomplete Xehanort was created and sent to the real Twilight Town. In return this creature was called a soulless. They are a mock of heartless and nobodies mixed." Namine answered.

"Well I'm not waiting here for an invitation to go warn the king." Riku said with great anger.

Riku walked through the door to get to the Gummi Ship and the others followed. Sora before going to the sky and saw an abnormally bright star that had black all over it with the remaining white. He then walked to the door and boarded the Gummi Ship thinking of the new things to come.

Riku started to pilot the ship towards Disney Castle, when all of a sudden, the ship started to pilot itself to Hollow Bastion. Riku tried to change the course but nothing happened except for the view of a Hollo Bastion covered half in darkness. Sora in disbelief said:

"What's going on I thought, Hollow Bastion was completley restored."

"It was, something just recently went wrong." Riku said with plenty of worry "No doubt it was caused by that new world."

They all looked back and saw the black and white star. The gummy ship landed and they were sent into Merlin's house being waited on by Cid, Merlin, Yuffie, Goofy, Donald, and the King. The King was holding two keblades, his kingdomkey and Roxas' kingdomkey with blood on it.

"Sora, I'm so sorry." The King said.

Sora had an idea of what happened and knew that the worsthas only yet to begin.

Sorry if its a little skecthy, but expect the next chapter **Brothers in Blades: Black and White **to be longer and better. Pleasereview, it would be appreciated .


	2. Brothers in Blades: Black and White

**Author's Note:** Yo my peeps its time for another chapter of KH: Black and White. In this more characters are to be revealed and a battle is gonna' start. Yep, that's what I said. Enjoy the chapter and review please. 

**Chapter 2: Brother's in Blades: Black and White**

A boy was lying on the ground sweating continuously to where it was almost a giant puddle. His eyes were bloodshot; his body was overcome with slash marks and the blood from them. He stood up weakly and tried to feel around to know where he was. Suddenly, a light shone on the platform he was standing on and revealed it as a very hard thick stained-glass that had images of people on it.

He walked around until he could keep balance on his feet. One particular face he noticed was his closest friend and the picture of the person in the middle. It was another boy in black clothes and brown hair holding some type of huge key. There were circles around this boy and they seemed to be smiling faces that were close to him. It was a white haired boy, a red haired girl, a duck with a staff, a dog with a shield, and a mouse with the same key but a different color.

The boy walked around and thought of what happened to him to look like the way he did, torn up and beaten with blood. He heard footsteps coming in three directions toward him, from his sides and in front of him. He knew who the one in front was, his best friend. But oddly enough he had a key, black, it was similar to the ones in the picture and it had blood on it.

"What are you doing?" asked the boy to his friend.

"I'm protecting you, Vaughn. If you only knew what was to come." the friend said.

"Why is that key with you?" Vaughn asked with fear.

"I told you all I can tell you, protection" the other boy said with gloom.

The other footsteps were starting to get closer and closer until two figures came into view. One was a frail and exhausted blonde haired boy wearing bloody, white clothes and he resembled the brown haired boy in the stained-glass picture. The other man was wearing something that looked like a red vest over a black trench coat with black pants, a red shirt, and a black face mask. Orbs were floating around the man in all different directions.

"So, Vaughn…what will you do go with the weak blonde boy or follow the strength of this man?" the friend asked.

"I want to help people like him, not destroy them." said Vaughn pointing to the blonde haired boy.

A light then appeared in the hand pointing to the steadily falling boy; it was warm and had a cleansing glow. A glare spread and a key formed in his hand it was like his friend's but white. Vaughn stood up and held the blade forward looking as if he were ready to strike. But then something rang through his head, he would be no better than his friend who attacked the blonde haired boy.

"Rick, my friend, you must live uncorrupted and for that you must live in light, not darkness like you prefer to." Vaughn said with almost a chuckle as he gave his key to the blonde haired boy.

"You must not care for her." Rick said with a laughing glare.

"Lata…What does she have to do with this!" Vaughn asked with a very distressed look.

"Everything…and yet, nothing. See one thing you don't know is that, she is your weakness. This key of mine, it thirsts for blood and yours…yours is a very protective thing, it's a shield to the weak, like him." Rick said pointing to the blonde haired boy.

The blonde boy looked at Vaughn and gave his key back to him. The blonde boy revealed a keychain and through it in the air and it fell back down as a key, like the other two. He grabbed the arm of Vaughn and leapt into the air. Vaughn was merely dangling in the air as the boy jumped to another platform that had pictures on its floor as well. Vaughn fell on the floor as they land and it was as he was staring at his self but with all white clothes and white hair.

"My dear master, my name is Roxas and you must be informed." the boy said.

Vaughn looked up at Roxas with a puzzled look. All questions started to fill in his head. His hand yet again glowed and the key was gone.

"Tell me what I need to know then." Vaughn said looking down at what looked to be him

"You have one of the most dangerous weapons in all of the universes." Roxas said pointing to Vaughn's key that was put into the floor picture. "The White Kingdomkey."

"So what was the key that my friend was holding back there?" Vaughn questioned.

"He wields you key's brother, the Black Kingdomkey. Through these keys you are bound together and will oftenly meet in the worst of ways. Meaning that much pain will be foreseen and many will get hurt. He has been captured by a darkness that ensnares very few and is very harmful." Roxas said with a melancholy tone.

"Which leads me to my final question…Where am I, why is he here? I want to know. No, I need to know!" Vaughn yelled in an angered tone.

"My dear master, you are in a place called the World of Awakening. He is here because he needs to be, you have brought the brother keyblades together, which can only end in war or almost perfect harmony." Roxas answered.

Vaughn fell to the floor and looked at the picture that was beside his altered one. It was of Rick, with black clothes black hair and his black keyblade. Moments passed by when the thumping of Rick's boots were heard coming up a flight of magically appearing stairs. Roxas held out his keyblade and motioned Vaughn away.

As Vaughn tried to stand up he was knocked down by Rick he forced him many feet backward. Vaughn put his hand down on the floor and felt the same warmth from when the key appeared but it went cold after a couple seconds and a blue light appeared. Rick suddenly opened a portal of darkness and stepped through looking at Vaughn in fear.

"What's happening Roxas?" Vaughn screamed as light covered his whole body. "Someone tell me!"

Roxas quickly rushed forward and tried to pull Vaughn who was now floating in the air to the ground. It was too late by the time Vaughn yelled:

"What are you doing? Don't come closer…AHHH!"

Roxas lay on the floor with his keyblade covered with blood. Vaughn saw Roxas, it looked to be as if he wasn't breathing. Another portal opened by Roxas and it was white. Vaughn started to cry and yell with anger. He wished he went back to his home on the island called Star-tree Isles. He vanished into thin air and as he did someone walked through the portal.

A big-eared figure cloaked like a mouse in a trench coat came through picking up Roxas' keyblade and leaving a rose with a paper attached that had a mouse head for a symbol on it.

**Star-tree Isles**

Vaughn landed next to his friend, Lata. He looked at her intently as she was asleep next to him on the shoreline as they were the night before. Vaughn looked backed and saw Rick staring at the two with his bloody trench coat on, waiting for something to happen. Vaughn laid down and took hold of Lata's hand and looked at her. She opened her eyes and smiled, he did the same and they went back to sleep. As they did Vaughn could here Rick in his thoughts speaking to him:

"Protect her, hold her tight. She will soon be gone along with this island for the war shall begin soon.


	3. What He Once Knew Gone

**Author's Note:** ello to all! May I say that this chapter is a little more in-depth than the other's. It's kind of… what's the words… mushy and violent, so younger audiences please try not to read. Thankies and happy reading. 

**Chapter 3: What He Once Knew...Gone**

It was the morning after the occurrence in the World of Awakening happened. The sky was darker than usual and a smell of something burning filled the air. Vaughn opened his eyes coughing and was covered in ashes. He felt as if he's been thrown into a pit of knives, pain rushed completely through his body. He could hear a faint calling of his name:

"Vaughn, wake up. Vaughn! Vaughn! Help!"

His attention was set on the figure clutching him holding his hand. It was Lata, sitting by him crying and calling his name. he raised his stray hand and wiped the tear from her face. Lata looked down at the ash covered boy with discontent and pain. Vaughn raised himself looking at his destroyed home. His hand, being still in Lata's, trembled and clutched it tight. Vaughn looked toward the dock and saw Rick. He stared at Rick in disbelief and anger. Vaughn fixed his view straight at Rick's hand looking at it glow with darkness, it had black all over. Vaughn looked at Lata and said:

"I need you to go to our boats and untie Rick's and mine. You take yours andand go to the town and make sure you stay in a safe place."

Lata nodded and let go of Vaughn's. She ran as fast as she could with the last remnant she had of Vaughn, his keychain of white wings with her initials on it. Vaughn started to let his anger roam free as the island was burning with raging fires. A light formed in his hand and he immediately recognized it. Vaughn yelled with his hand in the warm light:

"White Kingdomkey come to my aid!"

Rick jumped with fear at the sound of the keyblade's name. Vaughn grabbed the key blade in both hands and rushed forward waving it at his side. Rick could feel the anger radiating from Vaughn as if it were his own. Vaughn jumped from a great distance and landed right in front of Rick. The White Kingdomkey moved faster than the eye could see, for this one giant slash hit Rick and he flew backwards.

Vaughn could feel the keyblade slip away from his hands and a new warmth farmed around him. The light from his hand spread all over his body until all of him was turned white. His hair, his clothes… white. It had shone bright with vigor and power.

"Your power has awakened my friend." Rick said with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up, you were attempting to burn down the island!" Vaughn relied with energy.

"If you knew what I was doing you would probably kill me." Rick told him with a melancholy tone.

"Try me, maybe I already want to." Vaughn exceptionally said

"I'm truly sorry, if you didn't already know." Rick said while raising his hand. "Portal Open, I'm really hoping I can see again but not like this. Dark Aura!"

Rick rose up into the air and held his hand in a fist right in front of himself. Vaughn turned around and saw the portal that was opened; it had a light at the very middle of it that shone bright. Next thing Vaughn knew, he was being forced in it while the island and everything around almost decinigrated into many pieces. Everything turned dark and another light portal opened. This time it was white with black around it and it seemed as though crying was on the other end.

Vaughn quickly rushed through and dropped onto the floor in front of a whole gathering of people. A sharp pain ran through his back as he felt the sharp pain of being stuck in the back by a blade. Vaughn quickly stood up and saw that it was the hooded figure that left a note by Roxas. He looked to his side and saw a boy who looked like Roxas who held a keyblade at directly at him.

"You." Sora said crying. "You, are the won who killed Roxas."

"Roxas, is dead? I didn't mean to kill him." Vaughn said in rebuttal. "He was trying to help me."

The hooded mouse figure took his coat off and walked over to Sora lowering his blade. The mouse looked at Riku and motioned him over to Vaughn. Vaughn took a step back and fearfully stood still. Riku put the hand on his hand on Vaughn's shoulder and said:

"What's your name and why were you with Roxas?"

"I'm Vaughn and Roxas was helping me escape from these people who were trying to capture me." Vaughn explained.

"Your Majesty, He's from the new star." Riku said taking his hand off Vaughn's shoulder.

The mouse walked forward and attacked like he was going to attack Vaughn. The warm sensation of light filled his hand and his keyblade appeared. Vaughn, in the other hand made it into a fist and the blue light appeared. The mouse quickly backed away and made his keyblade vanish. The blue light quickly went away and the White Kingdomkey disappeared.

"Well Vaughn, I am King Mickey of Disney Castle." The mouse said. "You are from an island that has white lit nights and black lighted days aren't you?"

"YEAH, my friends are still there!" Vaughn said with a great deal of excitement.

"Hmm, you are one of light and great remorse. How is it your friend was lured into darkness?" The King asked.

"He… He said he was protecting me. From what, I don't know." Vaughn solemnly replied.

"Riku can you feel the boy in darkness?" the King asked.

Riku sat down on the floor and stood there looking at the king in a worried way. He pushed up his sleeves and put his hand into the air. His eyes closed for mere seconds until, a black orb formed around his hand and a light flashed causing everyone in th room to squint and cover their eyes. Moments later Riku's eyes were wide open with fear.

"The boy can use my powers, all of them and a couple extra." Riku said with great worry

"Thank you, Riku." The King said.

"That's not all," Riku said with everyone's eyes widening. "There's a new group similiar to the Organization XIII... The Exiled XII and this boy is a part of them."

Sora looked at at Vaughn in disgust and then at the king saying:

"Why did a keyblade choose him, he hurt Roxas."

"I told you already it wasn't my fault it was the blue light of the White Kingdomkey." Vaughn explained.

"I see you can't control it." Kairi said as she walked beside Vaughn. "You're in a way, like Riku when he first obtained his abilities."

Kairi looked at Sora, grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him to his feet. Sora looked at Vaughn again, but this time with his face drenched in tears. He made his keyblade appear and gave it to Vaughn. Vaughn held it steadily and closed his eyes. The blue light appeared inVaughn's hand and it covered the Kingdom Key, thus making it return to Sora. A different keyblade then formed in Vaughn's hand, it was the one that belonged to Roxas. A keyhole appeared in the floor and the keyblade released a light going into the hole making a locking sound.

Moments of silence past when a figure appeared where the keyhole was. It shone bright with bits of it gradually coming uncovered. The figure finally lay on the floor complete, it was Roxas. He had new clothes, the same colar as Sora's clothing,black and Red with a yellow belt. Roxas was laying there with eyes closed and and his hand open. His keyblade descended from the air to Roxas' hand and his eyes opened. He stood up, turned to Vaughn, and said:

"Thank you one of great light, for I have gained humanity."

Everyones eyes opened widely and a smile grew throughout the room. Sora and Roxas looked each other in the eye and gave smirks. The happiness, not known, would only last temporarily for many plots are still to unfold.


End file.
